Same Difference
by a1y-puff
Summary: How Fuji and Tezuka reacted when they realized they were in love with each other. TezuFuji, oneshot, fluff. for broadlinedream.


**Title:** **SAME DIFFERENCE**  
**Author:** a1y-puff  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters:** Tezuka/Fuji  
**Prompt:** #08. Happiness  
**Genre:** fluff?

**Word** **Count:** 1200  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** How Fuji and Tezuka reacted when they realized they were in love with each other.  
**Warnings:** unbetaed. And… please just remember that both of them are only fourteen? :D  
**Disclaimer:** PoT belongs to Konomi-sensei. Tezuka and Fuji belongs to each other. Prompt belongs to **50scenes**. Only the plot is mine xp

**A/N:** for **broadlinedream**, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

The title doesn't really have anything to do with the fic, me thinks… The words just suddenly hit me and I like the sound of it so I use it as the title XD –smacked-

Anyway, this is kinda last-minute so I didn't have the time to really reread it, but Rachel, I hope you'll enjoy your gift :D

P.S: I think this story can be kind of a prequel to **Everything About You** (read and review on that too if you haven't? :D).

* * *

**/ Of Instinct and Logic /**

Fuji was aware that he liked Tezuka in a way normal boys wouldn't to their _male _friends. Fuji didn't give it much thinking, though. He thought that it was only natural for him to be attracted by the stoic youth since he was_ Tezuka_.

No, it wasn't only for the good outlook that his captain had. It wasn't only because Tezuka was strong in tennis, or that he was good at academics. It was more than that, Fuji knew. He wanted to know more of the bespectacled boy. He wanted to know why he was so attracted to his stoic friend. Fuji idly blamed it to the 'Tezuka Zone' that unconsciously worked even outside the tennis court.

Thus, he followed his instinct to get closer to Tezuka

-oOo-

One day, Tezuka just suddenly became a little too aware of his and Fuji's proximity during practice time. Tezuka noticed how Fuji's shoulder was slightly brushing his left arm, and how close Fuji's voice was to his left ear when the prodigy commented on the practice match between Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

He also noticed how his heart was beating so loud inside his chest, that Tezuka was afraid Fuji could hear it.

Tezuka might be stoic, but he was not stupid, nor was he dense. He knew that he was… well, _attracted_ to a certain smiling prodigy; which was happened to be his _male _teammate. Knowing what he was feeling towards Fuji was _wrong _by standard norms, Tezuka defied his instinct to step closer whenever the petite boy stood by his side, and followed his logic to move away instead.

* * *

**/ Distance /**

Sometimes, it bothered Fuji to be a little too sharp. He was always quick at catching things, so he definitely caught the subtle hints of discomfort coming from Tezuka whenever he came to the captain's side. The things Fuji noticed were the twitch on Tezuka's brows, and how his shoulders tensed, every time he was near.

Curious of what may cause the regal youth to be so tensed these past weeks, Fuji took a good look at his friend; he looked straight to that handsome face with opened eyes.

Sharp as he was, Fuji immediately knew that _he _was the cause of Tezuka's discomfort. Before he could say anything, though, Ryuuzaki-sensei called up to them to give some instruction and the prodigy missed not the relieved sigh Tezuka heaved upon hearing their coach's call.

During the speech, Fuji once again placed himself beside Tezuka, and noticing how the bespectacled boy seemed a little uneasy, Fuji mused that he now understood the meaning of 'so near yet so far'.

-oOo-

Tezuka didn't want Fuji to know of his feeling. It was _improper_, after all; he didn't want to risk their friendship over something like _this._ But he knew it would be pretty difficult to hide anything from Fuji for the tensai was _very _perceptive.

That was why his body unconsciously tensed whenever the light-haired boy was near. He was afraid the prodigy would notice how he felt. And when Fuji seemingly scrutinizing his face, Tezuka's heart was hammering so hard against his chest, not only from his fear of being discovered, but also because of the intensity of Fuji's cerulean orbs somehow sent shivers down his spine.

Tezuka didn't like these kinds offeelings. That was why he was relived when Ryuuzaki-sensei suddenly called up all the regulars. At least it freed him from Fuji's gaze.

He noticed Fuji decided to stand beside him once more during Ryuuzaki-sensei's explanation about the next tournament, but he had tried hard to ignore the butterfly in his stomach, and he succeeded.

As he heard Fuji's soft sigh, though, he risked a glance and seeing the somewhat defeated look on his teammate's face, Tezuka felt that despite their proximity, Fuji was somehow distant.

* * *

**/ Voicing Thoughts /**

Two weeks was enough time for Fuji to let Tezuka moving away from him. Fuji thought that his stoic friend would return to normal after given some time, but that didn't seem to be the case. Or, did Tezuka found out about his feeling?

Fuji knew no other way rather than just talk things out to make sure about it, so that day, he especially asked for Tezuka to stay behind after practice. Fuji noticed Tezuka's brows twitched at the request, but he nodded anyway. So, Fuji smiled.

The first thing Fuji asked Tezuka after thinking of his choice of words was, "Do you… feel uncomfortable around me?"

Never letting his smiling mask faltered, Fuji waited for Tezuka's answer. He noticed how Tezuka's eyes widened at the question, and how he threw his gaze to the floor afterwards. Despite having been anticipating whatever it is Tezuka was going to say, the brunette couldn't help the ache in his heart when Tezuka finally muttered a firm "yes".

Despite himself, Fuji chuckled at his friend's rather blunt answer. "Honest as ever, eh, Tezuka?" he said as more of a statement rather than a question.

Tezuka didn't say anything, but Fuji could see the uncertainties behind those rimless glasses.

The thought of Tezuka knowing his feeling hit Fuji's mind. Daring himself, Fuji opened his eyes and asked, "May I know why?"

"No," Tezuka abruptly replied. Wincing at Tezuka's too-quick answer, Fuji demanded for a reason…

…and was rather confused when Tezuka said "Because _you _would be uncomfortable around me."

-oOo-

"What do you mean by that?"

The question from Fuji was said in a soft tone of voice, yet the intensity of those blue orbs strongly demanded for an answer.

Tezuka didn't know how to answer so he said nothing and threw his gaze sideways to avoid Fuji's eyes. He knew that avoiding someone's eyes was a very uncharacteristic thing for him to do but…

"Tezuka, tell me," Fuji pressed as he stepped closer and closer… and before he knew it, Tezuka was trapped between Fuji and the wall.

He raised his hands to Fuji's shoulders, ready to push the lithe boy away, but the look on Fuji's eyes stopped him from doing so. There were streaks of pain, confusions, uncertainties and… certain longings mixed together. Tezuka wasn't sure what the other's eyes indicated for, but he felt like somehow, he had hurt the other by keeping distance.

Before he knew it, his hands had left Fuji's shoulders and his arms moved to embrace the smaller boy.

"Tezuka?" Fuji asked softly.

Tightening his embrace, Tezuka finally said, "This is why I've been keeping distance," and he sighed in defeat. Now that he had said it, there was no turning back.

Hearing no words from the blue-eyed boy, Tezuka felt his fear was coming back.

Refusing to look straight at his friend's face, Tezuka clenched his fists and closed his eyes before daring himself to ask, "Do you… feel uncomfortable now?"

Fuji's response was a soft chuckle. Before Tezuka could let him go to look questioningly at him, though, the prodigy brought his arms to encircle Tezuka's body and snuggle closer, burying his face in the other's chest contently as he spoke, "Actually, I feel _really _comfortable now."

Tezuka took a moment to let his brain processing Fuji's words, before finally letting a small smile crept up his face and whispered "That's good then."

Tezuka didn't know how long they had stayed in each other's arms like that. He hadn't felt like letting go yet. His head told him what they were doing now was wrong, but he also knew it by heart that what he felt now was simply happiness.

Tezuka decided that it was alright to love Fuji.

**-NeverEnding-**

* * *

**A/N: **I've no time to really re-check this so feel free to point out errors. Comments would be really loved!

And Rachel, I hope you enjoy your gift!


End file.
